shazamfandomcom-20200213-history
Ibac
Ibac is a small time crook who exchanged his soul for the powers of evil. History Origin Ibac's alter-ego is Stanley "Stinky" Printwhistle, a crook who attempted to blow up a bridge, but was caught in the explosion. He is saved by Lucifer, who offers Printwhistle the chance to become a champion of evil in exchange for his mortal soul. Printwhistle accepts, and is told to speak the magic word "IBAC". By doing so, the frail, grey-haired criminal transforms into Ibac, a brutal muscleman with a buzz cut. Saying "IBAC" again transforms Ibac back into Printwhistle. Because he hasn't been able to defeat Captain Marvel, Printwhistle has not been obliged to give his soul to the devil, and has reformed, but being weak-willed, he has often been forced by other criminals into becoming the evil Ibac again. While Captain Marvel is empowered by six mythological and Biblical figures, Ibac is empowered by four of the most evil and terrifying men to have ever walked the earth: Ivan the Terrible, who supplies Terror, Cesare Borgia, who gives Ibac Cunning, Attila the Hun, who gifts him with Fierceness, and Caligula, the sponsor of Cruelty. Also, while Captain Marvel transforms using magic lightning bolts, Ibac's transformations are accomplished with the power of mystical fire and brimstone. Before the Crisis on Infinite Earths, Ibac was a common member of the Monster Society Of Evil, a team of Captain Marvel's greatest enemies. He reformed and became a street sweeper for ten years before becoming Ibac again. The evil spirits who gave him power telepathically communicated with him to turn into Ibac. He succeeded in leaving a bound and gagged Billy in a building about to be blown up, but Billy was able to use a recording of his voice to summon Captain Marvel. After being defeated, his benefactors withdraw their powers from him. Later for unexplained reasons he turned up when Mr Mind decided to reform the Monster Society with the Sivanas, but was knocked out by Captain Marvel Jr. More recently, he has turned up in Villains United as a member of The Society. Ibac appeared in the pages of Secret Six, still in the Society, battling the second Rag Doll from the orders of the Society. Ragdoll escaped, leaving a wounded Ibac. One Year Later Ibac is seen among the captured villains in Salvation Run. There he is in Camp Lex and starts an argument with the people that are not working to help build the machine they need to escape back to Earth. Ibac was also in the DC Holiday Special '09 issue fighting Captain Marvel once again, but in the spirit of the holiday, they cease fighting and work together to rebuild what they destroyed during their brawl. Captain Marvel gives him amnesty to walk away free. In the last panel, both are shown at a soup kitchen in their human forms, but neither recognizes the others alter-ego. Powers and Abilities Power of Ibac: In order to change form, Stanley must be able to call upon the name of Ibac, thereby invoking spells involving the energies of those extra-dimensional beings once known as leaders on earth. This spell adds almost a hundred pound of impervious muscle and tissue to his frame. When Stanley says the magic word "Ibac!", he is transformed into Ibac. In his Ibac form, Stanley possesses the following attributes: :I for the Terror of Ivan the Terrible :*''Superhuman Stamina'' :B for the Cunning of Cesare Borgia :*''Invulnerability'' :A for the Fierceness of Attila the Hun :*''Superhuman Strength'' :C for the Cruelty of Caligula In Other Media *Ibac appears in The Kid Super Power Hour with Shazam! episode "Best Seller." He sends the Marvel Family a special book which is a transporter that enabled the Hiss-Men to capture Billy Batson, Mary Batson, and Freddy Freeman while they are sleeping, and bring them to Ibac with their mouth's gagged. He plans to attack humanity in pre-historic times, allowing the Hiss-Men to take over by using a device called the "people processor" which turns humans into Hiss-Men and kidnapping humans from the present, but is defeated and left in the past being chased by a dinosaur while the Marvels take the technology. *Ibac makes a brief cameo in Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "The Malicious Mr. Mind." He is seen as one of the members of The Monster Society of Evil fighting against the Marvel Family and Batman. Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ibac *http://www.comicvine.com/ibac/29-24471/ Category:Villains